


Day 11 - Lee Jaehwan (Ken): The Claus Imposters

by blossomwritesthings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Kpop fanfic, Mild Language, Other, Vixx - Freeform, ken as your boyfriend, kpop, lee jaehwan - Freeform, lee jaehwan scenario, vixx fanfic, vixx jaehwan fanfic, vixx jaehwan scenario, vixx ken fanfic, vixx ken scenario, vixx scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Prompt: boyfriend Ken sending pictures of your catsdressed as Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus and getting mad at you whenyou don't like them at first
Relationships: Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Day 11 - Lee Jaehwan (Ken): The Claus Imposters

* * *

You looked down at your shopping list, checking off eggs, butter, and milk. You were currently shopping at the grocery store by yourself for a few necessities that you and your boyfriend, Lee Jaehwan, needed. 

You had just finished your shift at work, which would explain why you were shopping by yourself (since usually, Jaehwan always liked to tag along with you on your weekly trips to the store). Your boyfriend had had the day off and spent it at home, doing chores that you had assigned to him and working on a project for his job as well. 

You felt your phone buzz just as you entered the store's line to check out. You took out your phone and smiled when you saw that the sender was your boyfriend.

You looked at the text message and saw that he had sent a photo of your two cats dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus. He had asked if you liked their outfits. You chuckled softly, replying and asking him if you two need anything else at the grocery store besides what was on your list, seemingly ignoring the funny photo he had just sent you. 

~ 

Jaehwan: First of all you just ignored our cats dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus, so fuck you. Secondly, 

[Jaehwan is typing...]

Jaehwan: No, I don't think we need anything else besides that. 

You: Just thought I'd ask 

Jaehwan: Hurry your little annoying ass home before I come out there and get you, (Y/N). 

[Jaehwan is typing...] 

Jaehwan: I've been lonely all-day 

You: Will do ;)

~ 

You laughed at the conversation you had just had with your boyfriend over text. You had ignored the picture of your cats dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus on purpose; that way you could get a rise out of him and come home to an annoyed Jaehwan - that was one of your favorite Jaehwan's since he could act dominant and greedy for you. You especially loved doing this when you had been gone all day, knowing that he was probably annoyed and bored to no end because you weren't stuck at home with him. He would never admit it, but he was super needy when it came to your affection. He needed to have you near him 24/7, otherwise, he'd get frustrated and... _Short_ with the people around him. 

Thankfully, the grocery store you were currently shopping at was in the same neighborhood that your apartment was located in, so it only took a few minutes to drive home. After parking your car and grabbing the few bags that you had obtained from the grocery store, you made your way up to your apartment, opening the door slowly because of all the things you were currently holding in your arms. 

You turned on one of your apartment's hall lights, noting how dark it was in your place. You jumped upon seeing a figure looming in the shadows of the living room, just a few feet away from you. You relaxed a minute later, recognizing your boyfriend's tall and lean frame as he stood there in the hallway. 

" _Really_? Not even a hello?" You asked, just as you had turned on the kitchen's light and placed the groceries down on the kitchen's countertop, taking a deep sigh afterward. 

"I don't think you deserve a 'hello,' when you completely ignore my cats dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus," Jaehwan retorted, now coming into the kitchen's light. He was dressed in one of his favorite oversized red hoodies, simple, black jeans, and matching black socks. And you had to admit, that he looked damn cute under the soft lights of your kitchen. 

"' _My cats_?' Last time I checked, I was the one who wanted to get them, Jaehwan," you said, running a hand through your hair in slight annoyance with your boyfriend. 

His chestnut-brown hair was fluffy with his style of the day being full bangs, different pieces of his hair sticking straight out of his head. There was a slight frown adorning his face, but the rest of his features were the same as always; always handsome and striking. You looked around the house and smiled slightly, noticing how clean everything looked. 

"So you did the chores I asked of you, then?" You said, motioning towards the spotless apartment. You then proceeded to start putting the groceries away before they spoiled. Jaehwan strode over to your side and helped, making the unloading part go a lot faster. 

Your boyfriend didn't even reply to your question, leaving you to talk some more. "I don't see what the big deal is, babe. You act like I committed a grave sin. didn't comment on our cats dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Claus. What's so bad about that?" 

Jaehwan stopped moving and faced you, one hand resting on his hip. 

"The fact that you completely ignored our cats dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus is a complete and utter atrocity, and I can't believe I'm still your boyfriend," he said, but you could already detect the joke in his tone. 

"Do you _really_ think that I'm going to believe that you're serious right now, Jaehwan?" You now laughed, ruffling your boyfriend's thick hair playfully before putting away the last grocery item. 

Jaehwan's serious - and fake - façade broke, and a lopsided grin quickly appeared on his face, his beautiful pearly-white teeth shining through his almost-perfect smile. 

"I just missed you so much, baby," he said, pouting slightly. A moment later Jaehwan wrapped his arms around your frame, pressing your body against his own, resting his chin atop your shoulder. He was taller than you, but you didn't mind. 

"I missed you too, baby," you said, with a smile. 

Jaehwan lifted his head from your shoulder and brought your lips into a sweet kiss, and your legs began to slowly sink as his mouth moved perfectly against your own. You felt your heart melt at the sensation of your boyfriend's warm kisses on your lips, and before you could realize it, Jaehwan had picked you up, leading you to your living room. 

"What are you doing, Jae?" You asked, with a laugh, just as he had gently paced you down on the living room's sofa. 

"Wait here," is all he said, before leaning into you and giving you another kiss, pulling away a second later and vanishing into your bedroom. A few moments later he emerged from your bedroom again, this time carrying two fluffy balls in his hands. 

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Claus!" He exclaimed in a happy tone, quickly sitting down next to you on the couch and placing one of your cats in your arms. Both of your cats were dressed in matching Christmas outfits, with the only difference being that your female cat was dressed as Mrs. Claus. 

"Oh my gosh, baby, they're _so_ adorable!" You said, smiling as you took 'Mrs. Claus' up into your hands and gently kissed her. Both of your cats were middle-aged and fully grown, so they weighed a good 9-10 lbs. 

" _That's_ the reaction that I was hoping for," Jaehwan said, placing your male cat down on the ground beside him. You did the same a moment later and watched as the two cats began to play with one another. 

"Thanks for this, baby. You know just what I need to have a good laugh after a long day of work," you said quietly, turning to face your boyfriend this time. 

Jaehwan flashed you a bright smile before taking your hand into his own. "Whenever you get home this late, I _automatically_ know that it's been a long day," he said in an equally quiet voice, pulling your hand close to his mouth and kissing the top of it. 

You smiled at your boyfriend, this time leaning in and kissing him. You ran your fingers through his soft hair as he cupped your cheek, and even after you two had pulled away from each other, you were still beaming like idiots. 

You smiled knowing that Jaehwan always had your back. He usually never got upset with you, was always caring and gentle with you, and never made you do things you didn't want to do. 

He was the best boyfriend you could ever ask for, and even though he could sometimes be overly-needy and cling to you when he was bored, or hell, get annoyed with you sometimes, you knew that was just his way of showing affection. 

Lee Jaehwan might have been a twenty-eight-year-old man, but in your eyes, he was an eight-year-old little boy living inside a man's body. And the act of waking up each day and finding out which person you'd face the day with left you even more excited than the fact that he was all _yours_. 

_~ The end ~_


End file.
